This Is Just a Dream, Isn't It ?
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel souffre depuis plusieurs mois de cauchemars chroniques. Mais s'agit-il vraiment de cauchemars ?


**This Is Just a Dream, Isn't It ?**

« Des cauchemars chroniques » résuma Raphaël, les sourcils froncés.

L'air épuisé et mort d'angoisse, Lucifer fixait la tasse de café posée devant lui.

« Il refuse de dormir » lâcha-t-il. « Moi, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. Ça fait trois mois que ça dure maintenant, toutes les nuits, _plusieurs fois par nuit _! J'en peux plus de me lever pour aller le rassurer, de mettre une heure pour ça et d'aller me recoucher, pour que tout le cirque recommence une demi-heure plus tard ! »

Tout en sirotant une gorgée de son propre café, le guérisseur observa son frère d'un œil critique.

« Tu es en colère » asséna-t-il.

« Tiens donc ! » explosa l'Étoile du Matin. « Mon bébé souffre et je suis obligé de rester comme un con à le regarder souffrir parce que pour le soulager, je suis incapable de foutre quelque chose, et je ne serais pas en colère ! »

Raphaël ne cilla pas. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réactions. Quand quelque chose ne va pas, allez donc engueuler votre médecin, il est là pour ça, c'est bien connu !

« Quel est le sujet des cauchemars ? Si on remonte à la racine de l'angoisse, on pourra peut-être le tranquilliser plus efficacement. »

La mine de Lucifer s'allongea encore plus.

« Parce que tu crois qu'il me l'a dit ? »

Raphaël ne put retenir une grimace.

« Décidément, il ne te facilite pas la tâche, le petit monstre. »

« Tu prêches un converti ! J'ai essayé de l'amener à en parler, mais à chaque fois il fond en larmes. Merde, Raph, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

L'Archange aux ailes noires enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Raphaël reposa sa tasse.

« Bon, écoute. Au prochain cauchemar qu'il fait, amène-le-moi. S'il refuse de parler, et bien… »

« Quoi, tu veux l'hypnotiser ? Je te préviens, il fera sauter l'infirmerie pour se défendre ! »

« Si tu as un meilleur moyen, propose-le-moi ! » rétorqua le guérisseur.

Lucifer baissa les yeux.

« Je suis au bout du rouleau » finit-il par avouer. « Par pitié, si tu peux faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, fais-le. »

Raphaël considéra son aîné direct avec un soupçon de tristesse.

« Je ne suis pas Dieu, Lucifer. Je ne peux rien te promettre. »

**(****)**

Comme d'habitude, un hurlement à vous déchirer les tympans réveilla brusquement Lucifer.

Et comme d'habitude, l'Archange se rua en courant dans la chambre de son petit frère sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler quelque chose sur sa chemise de nuit.

« Gaby ? Chéri, réveille-toi ! C'est juste un cauchemar ! Chéri, s'il te plaît… »

La sirène qui s'échappait de la bouche de Gabriel se transforma peu à peu en gémissement tandis que son grand frère le berçait dans ses bras.

L'enfant ouvrit des yeux jaunes vitreux, encore prisonniers des brumes de son rêve. Une menotte minuscule agrippa la chemise de l'Archange aux ailes noires.

« Luci ? » geignit doucement Gabriel, un sanglot audible dans la voix.

« Oui, je suis là. C'est fini, chéri, je suis là. Je suis avec toi… »

L'enfant se laissa aller contre la poitrine de son grand frère et commença à pleurer.

Tout en lui embrassant le haut du crâne, Lucifer se fit la promesse d'emmener Gabriel voir Raphaël à la première heure demain matin.

**(****)**

Pour être honnête, Lucifer avait réellement une mine à faire peur. Des cernes sous les yeux et le teint grisâtre à souhait.

Lui tenant la main, Gabriel ne faisait pas franchement meilleure figure. Sous ses cheveux rouges, il paraissait le malheur sous une forme juvénile.

« Combien de cauchemars, cette nuit ? » interrogea Raphaël, aussi impeccable qu'à son ordinaire avec son tablier blanc.

« Quatre » lâcha Lucifer.

« Ah… Gaby, tu veux bien t'asseoir là ? »

Pour une fois obéissant sans protester, le minuscule Archange s'installa sur le lit bas.

« Alors. Ils sont vraiment vilains, tes cauchemars ? »

Gabriel hocha la tête, d'un mouvement mécanique de marionnette.

« Est-ce que c'est toujours le même, ou ça change à chaque fois ? »

« Les deux » marmonna l'enfant.

« Des variations sur un même thème ? C'est ça ? »

Gabriel hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que ça concerne quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Le troisième Archange était doté d'un sens redoutable de l'observation. Ce qui fit qu'il remarqua aussitôt le coup d'œil que lançait l'enfant à son gardien.

« Lucifer » appela Raphaël sans détourner le regard de Gabriel, « tu voudrais bien sortir de cette pièce, s'il te plaît ? »

L'Étoile du Matin fronça les sourcils.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« D'après mon hypothèse, ce serait mieux si tu n'est pas présent pendant que je m'occupe de notre petit oiseau. »

« Non mais oh ! Je suis responsable de lui, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! » protesta l'Archange aux ailes noires qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Lucifer » soupira le guérisseur en détournant le regard de son patient pour le braquer sur son aîné. « Je t'en prie. »

L'Étoile du Matin ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Finalement, il tourna les talons et disparut dans la salle d'attente.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière Lucifer, Raphaël se focalisa à nouveau sur Gabriel qui tordait machinalement une de ses longues mèches entre ses doigts.

« Dans tes cauchemars, est-ce qu'il arrive du mal à Lucifer ? » interrogea doucement l'Archange à la peau brune.

Gabriel secoua la tête. Le guérisseur plissa le front.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, alors ? »

« …Il fait du mal aux gens. »

Raphaël resta silencieux un long moment. Finalement, il s'assit à côté de son petit frère qui continuait à triturer sa mèche.

« Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? »

Gabriel hocha la tête.

« Il est blond, et il a la peau du visage qui pèle, mais je sais que c'est lui. Comme quand j'entends frapper à la porte et que je sais que c'est Mish qui vient me voir, tu sais ? »

Raphaël hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

« Et ceux que tu vois souffrir dans tes rêves, tu sais qui c'est ? »

Le petit minois de Gabriel se froissa comme du papier de soie.

« C'est… Il y a des anges, mais ils sont trop vieux pour être ceux à qui je pense… Et puis, il y avait des drôles de gens, parce que leur grâce, elle n'était pas blanche. Je crois qu'elle était jaune. Ou verte. Comme l'énergie qui coule à l'intérieur de la Terre. »

Raphaël sentait la nausée se mettre à gigoter dans son estomac. Une semaine auparavant, Père lui avait confié un de ses projets. Modeler des êtres à partir de la magie de la planète… Comment avait-il nommé ces êtres ? Des _païens _?

Comment Gabriel aurait-il pu connaître ce projet ?

« Mais… Mais dans le dernier rêve, j'ai… J'ai vu Luci qui, qui… »

Gabriel s'étranglait, perdait ses mots.

« Qui s'en prenait à quelqu'un que tu connaissais ? »

« …Moi. » gémit l'enfant. « Il m'a… Il m'a… »

Il fit le geste de s'enfoncer quelque chose dans la poitrine et Raphaël sentit son cœur se contracter violemment.

Gabriel leva vers son grand frère des yeux humides de larmes.

« Raph, c'est quoi, ces cauchemars ? »

Le guérisseur prit son cadet dans ses bras.

« Des mauvais rêves, c'est tout » affirma-t-il sans y croire vraiment. « Juste des mauvais rêves. »

_Michel, tu peux m'expliquer comment tu fais pour savoir que les Léviathans se sont libérés ?_

_Et toi, comment tu sais qu'un de tes patients va s'en sortir ou pas ? C'est la même chose, mais c'est ma version._

La malédiction des Archanges. La connaissance du futur.

Mais Gabriel n'avait que sept ans. Il était trop jeune pour que la malédiction ait eu le temps de s'éveiller en lui. Les trois autres Archanges n'en avaient été atteints qu'une fois pubères.

Et puis, ces rêves ne pouvaient pas être des prémonitions. Raphaël connaissait trop bien Lucifer – l'Étoile du Matin n'était même pas capable de donner la fessée à Gabriel, comment aurait-il pu poignarder son petit frère ?

C'était trop absurde pour être une vision de l'avenir. C'était forcément un simple rêve.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

**Bonne rentrée à tous ceux que ça concerne !**


End file.
